


crushed

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Strength Kink, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tamina sure isn’t against the attention AJ’s paying to her legs right now, but what she really wants AJ’s mouth <b>between</b> them.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1878257.html">Challenge #505</a> - "legs" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crushed

**Author's Note:**

> set in the back end of 2013, during aj's first title reign.

Tamina sure isn’t against the attention AJ’s paying to her legs right now, especially given how much work she puts into her body, but what she really wants AJ’s mouth _between_ them. She knows she’s going to get it, but AJ sure is taking her sweet time.

“You could probably crush me with these,” AJ tells her, her eyes wide in wonder as she kisses one of Tamina’s thighs again. “And you know I’d be _so_ into that.”

Tamina can’t help but shiver as AJ’s fingers dance across her skin, the touch feather light.

“AJ,” she says, voice low with warning, “the only people I’m gonna be crushing are your opponents in the ring. Quit teasing and get to it.”

AJ looks up at her, the spark in her eyes brighter, _wicked_ , and she finally moves her head further in and presses her tongue to Tamina’s clit. She’s only gentle to start, but then she applies more pressure, and – oh, _shit_ , that’s it. Tamina moans freely, tangling her fingers in AJ’s hair to keep herself steady, and honestly, if AJ isn’t careful, she really will end up – as she said – _crushed_.


End file.
